Chains
by that one username
Summary: Alois always gets what he wants, or he would like to believe that he does. But there is one thing that might prove a little difficult to obtain. "But like I said, I always get what I want, and you are mine, Ciel Phantomhive. I will receive what's rightfully mine!"
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and thank you for checking out my story! I was inspired by all of the Alois x Ciel fanfics and fanarts to write a fanfic of my own, and luckily Alois and Ciel were pretty easy characters to write!

I apologize for any grammatical errors, I almost always miss a mistake when I proof read my stories so I'm sure I missed something!

And of course, enjoy!

* * *

Ciel's POV

"Ugghh, what the devil is going on…?" I wondered aloud, placing a hand on my throbbing head. I opened my eyes to slowly study my surroundings, but they were met by a curtain of sheer darkness. My heartbeat heightened in response and I tried to stand, but was held back by the clamps around my wrist. I struggled to break loose of whatever was holding me back but was bound by its force. I could hear the metallic clashing of chains as I struggled; someone had chained me to the wall.

"Help me!" I shouted as loud as I could manage, my voice hoarse from misuse.

"Heheheh, I'm afraid that won't be possible, Ciel Phantomhive," I heard a familiar voice taunting from the shadows. I knew that voice, I knew that voice...so to whom did it belong?

Whoever was mocking me struck a match, casting a silhouette on the wall. They were at the end of the room and I couldn't make out what they looked like, but I could tell that it was easily someone of my own stature. A child, perhaps?

My captor let out another deviant cackle as they slowly walked towards me. I heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor. It was then that I made the connection, but really, I should have known who it was all along.

He used the match to light up a torch he wielded in his right hand, illuminating a great portion of the room. I could see that I was being held in a large cell about the same size as my bedroom. There was nothing inside except for the chains linking me to the wall. I again looked to my captor, instantly confirming my suspicions.

"Alois…," I said, slowly drawing out each syllable of his name. I tried to make sense out of the circumstances, but my mind kept drawing a blank and I couldn't focus in between the ringing sensation in my ears. My head felt like led, and it felt like I was living inside a dream.

"I suppose you're pretty confused right about now," Alois stated, resting against the iron bars of the cell's entrance.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked, trying to sound as menacing as possible. I was not willing to abandon my pride again, much less to Alois Trancy.

He only smirked. "I'm sure that you'll find out soon enough for yourself," he answered, avoiding my question.

"Stop dodging the matter at hand. I demand an answer."

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, always the impatient one." He sighed and jutted out a hip, placing a hand on it in impatience. "You're just dying to know, aren't you?"

I only stared at him coldly. I knew he would crack soon. If I only acted like I was mad at him, he would give it up. He was the weak type who always depended on others and demanded attention. The thought of anyone ever disliking him or being angry with him would be enough to nearly drive him insane. He was under the assumption that if anyone was displeased with him, it would lead to immediate abandonment, and he did not want to see that happen.

He huffed. "Alright. I suppose I can lend you a hint."

I smirked smugly. I knew I was right.

"Let's just say that I always get what I want. There, are you satisfied for now?"

"And just what in the world do you mean by that?" I asked, arching a brow in response. "We all know that you're a spoiled brat, so what is it that you could possibly want now? I thought all you had to do was whine a little and then Claude would be there in a heartbeat, ready to give you anything you wanted."

He pouted and stomped his feet. "As he should! What other use for a butler is there?!" He crossed his arms and smirked. "Besides, I've got Claude under my clutches once again, and my plan has already been put into action."

"You still didn't answer me. What is it that you want so desperately?"

Alois smiled darkly and paused for dramatic effect before answering. "You. I want you, Ciel Phantomhive."

My jaw dropped in shock. "M-me? What the hell do you want with me?"

"Hmm, we'll have to save that tidbit for later," he said, winking playfully, "that's a surprise. But like I said, I always get what I want, and you are _mine_ , Ciel Phantomhive. I will receive what's rightfully mine!" He spiraled into a fit of hideous, greedy laughter, gripping the iron bars of the cell for support as he did so.

My mind was in shock as it tried to understand. Why did he want me so badly that he needed to lock me up? And what was he planning to use me for? How long had I been locked up before I awoke, and how much longer was he going to keep me prisoner? But the biggest question I had was how did he manage to make it past Sebastian?

Sebastian! That was right, how could I have forgotten about Sebastian? "S-Sebastian!" I stammered, forcing myself to take control of my voice. "I order you to release me from this place!"

Alois laughed scornfully. "Don't waste your breath, Ciel! I had Claude take care of your butler while you were napping, Sleeping Beauty." He laughed again. "Face it Ciel, you are mine now!"

I had been sleeping? That would explain why I had woken up in this hell hole. "Why was I asleep?" I demanded. I had a hunch as to what his answer would be.

"Do you remember the snacks we had earlier- the one's that Claude prepared?" He smiled deviously, making shivers run down my spine. "Those raspberry tarts...the one you ate, my dear, was laced with a very effective sleeping powder- so effective that it allowed you to sleep for a full eight hours! Isn't that wonderful?"

I growled in outrage. Inviting me to his manor, acting on business matters, and then drugging me so that he could defile me with whatever scheme he had planned in mind. How dare he humiliate me in this way!

"Oh dear, it's getting late. I really should be going." Alois turned and began to walk away.

"No, get back here! Release me at once!" I commanded. I struggled again to break loose of my chains.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm not your butler. If anything, I am your _master._ " He leaned down and whispered in a chilling voice, "That will become evident in due time." He stuck out his tongue seductively, revealing the mark of the contract for only a brief instant before he turned and skipped away. "See you tonight!"

My heart pounded in fear, suspecting the worse. It surprised me, actually. Despite all that I had been through, I hadn't felt this way since my parents had died. I hadn't felt this strong feeling of dread and uncertainty, despite all of the incidents I had been through since then. I tried to remain strong- I was a Phantomhive after all- but flashbacks of the events following their deaths began to replay in my mind. Memories of being beaten, raped, laughed upon...the memory as that brand came down and forever scarred me. It was all coming back to me once again. I didn't know what Alois was capable of, but I made it a point to not underestimate him.

"Sebastian, where are you?" I choked out between my attempts to hide the sobs that now were beginning to wrack through my body. "Damn it, I command you to come to me at once!"

I tried to stay awake, but my mind and body could endure no more for one day. My eyelids were starting to grow heavy and I was once again being submerged in the darkness.

* * *

Once again thanks for reading! What did you guys think? Should I continue writing this? I had planned for this story to have multiple chapters but I haven't written another chapter in a while (thank you, writer's block), so if you guys think that I should keep writing this, please let me know!

Reviews and critique are always appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Due to all of the positive reviews and encouragement from all of you, I have decided to continue on with this story. I was really surprised by all of the support you guys have given me so far- thank you so much!**

 **I was really struggling at first to write this chapter (I haven't written another chapter for this story in months!) so I apologize if it feels forced at first. After about 30 minutes into it I fell into an easy writing pattern and it felt natural.**

 **This chapter sets up the struggles that Alois is going through right now. His own doubts and uncertainties will prove to be his downfall later on...**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm not perfect!**

 **And of course, enjoy!**

* * *

Alois POV

I skipped down the hallway to my bedroom, satisfied with myself. Everything was going exactly as planned! Ciel was now under my control in the cellar, and that cocky demon of his was being dealt with by Claude. _There is simply no escaping me now, Ciel. I knew I would get what I wanted!_ I thought proudly.

I opened the door to my bedroom and peered inside, wondering if Hannah was still cleaning. That dimwit had taken up most of the day cleaning around the house, and the last thing she did was go into my bedroom. Knowing her, she was still in here taking her dear old time. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I still have that idiot of a maid.

The bedroom was completely vacant. The tea set I had broken earlier that morning had been swept away and the dark stain on my rug had been cleaned as well. I walked over to the bed and plopped down. The brightly colored bed sheets were now clean and soft, and I snuggled up inside of them as I thought about Ciel.

Ciel is an interesting character. He's strong and independent, and always seems to have a handle on things. Yet at the same time, he still has an air of innocence about him. I blushed as I thought about those eyes of his- eyes that seemed to peer right through you with his icy gaze, yet captivating and charming. Everything about him was so tempting, so tempting that it teased me so much. I couldn't wait to finally satisfy my urges.

I rolled over onto my stomach and propped myself up on my elbows, resting my chin in one hand. "I wonder if Ciel has anything nice to say about me," I murmured aloud. He probably didn't, considering the fact that he acts like he despises me, I decided. He probably views me as a nuisance like everyone else seems to believe.

I swung my legs over the edge of the large bed and walked over to the mirror hanging on my wall. I pressed my hand to the reflection staring back at me. No matter what happened I still remained the same. Pale blond hair that fell in slight waves just below my ears. Cobalt eyes that had seen things that no one should see, that had seen terrible, vile acts left and right.

I smirked at myself smugly. Never mind that, I was the ruler of my own castle now, and I had subjects under my command. I was to be held in high regard, for who could disobey me? No one would get past me and my wishes- not even Ciel.

"Ciel will be mine tonight, and I shall use him as I please. Everything will go perfectly as always." I cocked my head to the side. "After all, a king deserves nothing but perfection."

My reflection raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And you're sure about this?"

I jumped back in surprise. What the bloody hell? Did my reflection just talk to me?

"You would be nothing more than a mere fool if you believed a lie such as that." Sure enough, my reflection was staring back at me coldly, with his hand placed on his hip, trying to have a conversation with me.

What did he mean by daring to call me a fool? "Who do you think you are, calling me a fool? How dare you!"

"I'm you, obviously. Or has your sight become as corrupted as your brain?"

"You must have some nerve, down talking to me in this way. I'll have you know that I'm-"

"Nothing more than a captive of this household. How long do you plan to live under their deception?" It closed its eyes and sighed. "How long do you plan to live under your own deception?"

My hands were beginning to shake and I could feel my heartbeat start to speed up. What in the hell was going on? Was I dreaming? Had I fallen asleep when I laid down on the bed earlier? This couldn't be happening to me. It was absurd to believe that my own reflection was chatting with me; or rather, it was absurd to believe that my reflection was _lecturing_ me. That's all this was.

I laughed nervously. "I must be having a nightmare of sorts. That's all there is to it. Just a wild dream." I pinched myself, but the reflection was still there, as if to mock me. He laughed scornfully at me.

"It's not a nightmare, Alois Trancy. Or should I say, Jim Macken." He paused to gauge my reaction. My hands were now trembling slightly and I was struggling to find my breath. He chuckled before continuing. "Good, it seems that you know what I'm talking about. Oh, who am I kidding, of course you know what I'm talking about. You can't escape your past that easily."

I grit my teeth and forced myself to find my voice. "You bastard. How dare you call me by that name. You don't know a damn thing about me. I am Alois Trancy, Earl of the Trancy Manor!"

The reflection tsk-tsked as he shook his head. "Come now, didn't I tell you that believing in lies only made you out to be a fool? And what a complete and utter fool you seem to have become. It pains me to see that you have become this."

"Shut up!" I screeched, finally gaining full control of my voice. My hands and legs were shaking like a leaf on a tree at this point, but I wouldn't let this damn thing continue to talk to me any way he pleased. "I am the proud head of this manor, and everyone loves and respects me! As they should, since I am royalty. I am like the king of this household, and a king will not be regarded as a fool!"

"It's good thing you're not a king," my reflection piped up quietly. "Actually, I take that back. It's a good thing you're not a king in _this_ estate." He crossed his arms and let out an impatient breath. "You don't belong here to this place known as the Trancy Manor. You belong in that godforsaken village, Jim Macken. That place is your home."

"Just shut your mouth, you insolent fool! I-"

"That is the place where you reside as a king. In that wretched hell hole, with death and disaster looming around every corner."

That village. That accursed village, it had been years since I had remembered it. That village that sparked everything.

"You were Luka's king." The reflection said softly. He smiled sadly. "Your highness."

"W-what are you-" I stammered, falling to my knees as memories started to attack me. I tugged at my hair in desperation and shook my head violently, trying anything in my power to stop the rush of memories that were now washing over me.

" _Luka? Where are you?" I called out, stumbling in the darkness. We had been out all night pummeling the village for all it was worth. Every last one of the old geezers were dead anyway, so what did it matter? They wouldn't be able to miss their things beyond the grave._

 _Yes, every last one of those bloody bastards who had the nerve to spit at us and to treat us as if we meant nothing, they were all long gone. A miracle had occurred; or should I dare to even call it such? I had stopped believing in that fable known as God long ago. Regardless, we were granted luck. Something had swept through the village and had left nothing but devastation in its wake. Destruction, fire, death- yet it all seemed like heaven. Our wishes had been granted! We would suffer ridicule no longer. And everything here, it was all ours now. All that was left to do now was to find Luka so that we could live out our wish together._

" _Luka?" Where was he? "Luka, where are you? You had better not be playing a joke." Of all the times for him to be messing around. I continued to walk in the gloomy shadows, calling out his name occasionally. I peered around the corner of an old brick building and thought I saw someone lying on the ground._

" _Luka?" I inched closer. Upon closer inspection I could see the silhouette of Luka. "Luka, there you are!" I bent down beside him. He was silent. Had he really fallen asleep? "Luka, wake up." I nudged him gently but he didn't move. I rolled him over and gasped. His eyes were wide open and staring up at me lifelessly, his brown orbs completely glassy._

" _Luka? Luka, wake up!" I shook him roughly, his limbs flailing around like a child's doll, but still he remained silent. His body felt colder than ice and his face was a deathly pale. "Please Luka, wake up! Wake up!" I clutched him closer to my chest, crying bitter tears of disbelief. "Don't leave me alone, Luka!"_

"Luka," I muttered quietly under my breath, "don't go, Luka. Don't leave me all alone like this." My head was throbbing and tears were flowing openly from my cobalt eyes- eyes that never changed. They weren't glassy and lifeless like his. Why? Why was he gone while I was still alive and well?

"Luka, don't leave me!" I screamed wildly like an animal as I lunged towards my unsuspecting reflection. He screamed in protest and tried in vain to cover his face with his arms, but I quickly shattered the mirror with my fists.

I continued to pound that wretched being away with my fists, my screams but a distant echo in my ears. The only sound I could focus on was the sound of me crying out to Luka in that memory. "Luka, don't leave me!" I continued to cry out as my fists became a bloodied mess.

The once pristine carpet was once again stained. Crimson spots were beginning to form rapidly as shards of broken glass were driven into my knuckles. Very little remained of the mirror but I continued to beat and batter it. I would have no more of that smug reflection!

Suddenly I heard the faint sound of rushing feet and then the sound of my door opening.

"Your highness, what are you doing? Please stop this!" Someone pulled at my shoulders and forced me away before I could do any more damage. I turned my head in anger to see who had disrupted my fit of rage: it was Hannah.

"Look at your hands, they are covered in blood! And glass is clinging to the carpet. Come, you must stop before you get hurt any worse! We must bandage your wou-"

I broke her off with a swift slap across the face. "You bitch! How dare you get in my way!" I pinned her to the floor and leaned in closer to her. She was still sporting the bandage wrapped around her eye from when I had previously struck her. How stupid she must be to interfere with me again. "Do not ever order your master around." I wove my fingers into her pale hair and tugged. She whimpered slightly.

"Y-yes, your highness. I am terribly sorry." Her voice wavered pitifully as she attempted to atone for her behavior.

I slid off of her and onto the floor. "Now get out of my sight, you disgusting whore."

She stood hesitantly and bowed once before fleeing. I leaned back and sighed. My fists hurt like hell and my head felt like a train had run straight through it. I was considering taking a nap before I remembered something vitally important. I had a date with Ciel tonight! I gasped and shot up. I had lost track of time while I was battling with that hellion.

It was already late, and I was sure that Ciel was expecting me. I didn't want to disappoint him so I hurried as fast as I could to get ready. I slipped my normal clothes off and ventured into my wardrobe. This would be the tricky part: deciding what to wear.

I sifted through rack after rack of ordinary clothes that didn't seem to suit my tastes at all. Most of the garments in here had never even been looked at, much less worn. I paused in my searching when my eyes caught sight of something bright. It was a vibrant red and it appeared silky. I pushed the other clothes aside so that I could view it better.

It was a silky, bright red robe. It was gorgeous and sleek, and sexy enough to wear for tonight. I had the nagging feeling that I had seen it somewhere before but I quickly shrugged the feeling away before I could get carried away with my memories. I put on the bright robe and then tried to bandage my wounds up as best as possible before I skipped back out into the hallway.

Even though the day had been a disaster, I wasn't going to let it taint my plans for tonight, because I had a very sweet evening ahead of me. A sweet evening full of passion and pleasure. I shivered and licked my lips as I skipped happily down to the cellar where my love awaited me.

* * *

 **Was it good enough to continue and post another chapter? Next up is Alois and Ciel's "date" and things will get interesting! ;)**

 **Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Reviews and critique are always appreciated.**

 **Again, thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you for continuing to hang in there with me. I know it took me a couple of days to update this and I'm sorry for the wait. This was my first lemon, so it was kinda hard to write but the end result seems decent enough, so I hope you all like it!**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors. Once again, I am not perfect!**

 **And of course, enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel POV

I awoke to the sound of metal grating against metal. I struggled to lift my head. I was still chained to the damned wall. When I found the strength to move, I twisted my hands around in the cuffs to try and get some feeling back into my numb hands. They had fallen asleep. The cuffs must have left bruises on my wrists; they were tender and I winced as I moved them.

The loud grating had been caused by the door sliding open. I could see someone sliding it back into place. I heard a childish giggle as it was being closed, which could only mean one thing. Trancy was back.

He was wielding a torch in his right hand as he skipped toward the bars of the prison he was keeping me in. "Hello my dear Ciel," he whispered, smiling, as he peered at me from in between the iron bars. "Did you miss me?"

I scoffed. "As if. The only thing I miss is my solitary freedom to move about as I please, so why don't you release me already? You've already had the satisfaction of seeing me chained up in your cellar downstairs." Truly, he should be satisfied by now. Didn't he want to prove that he was better than me? This should be enough.

"Silly Ciel, that would spoil the fun before it even started! Tell me, what kind of show can go on without its main act?" When I didn't answer he continued. "Exactly. There wouldn't be a show, it would just be a boring, continuous show with no action. A show with no spark of interest, with no excitement, no beauty, no _passion_." He sighed dreamily as he slipped out a silver key that belonged to the doors of the cell. He unlocked them and slinked inside, slipping the door closed behind him. "And every show must of course have a main act."

Just what kind of a show was he rambling on about? Did he wish to watch me do humiliating stunts? If so, he would be sorry that he ever made a mockery of a Phantomhive, that much would be certain. "This show- exactly what is the main act?" I asked, beginning to grow curious.

"The main act is to be a surprise, but you must remain, for you and I are the main actors." As he stepped closer I could see that he was clothed in a thin, bright crimson robe. He lit the two torches on the wall on either side of me and blew the one out that he was holding.

His face was flushed a light rose color and his eyes were practically sparkling. He leaned forward and touched my nose. "Are you ready to begin, my love?" He leaned in closer until his lips brushed against mine and we locked lips. He tried to lock me in a tongue kiss but I recoiled and pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing Alois?" I could feel my cheeks heating up and I knew I must have been starting blush in spite of my anger and shock. Why in the world did he kiss me?

"Come, don't be that way." Alois pushed himself against me so that my back was pressed against the cold brick wall. I shivered, not just from the cool chill of the bricks but as I felt his breath against my neck as he planted butterfly kisses just under my ear, trailing down to my shoulder.

I started to panic and kick at him in vain attempts to free myself from his grasp, but he was surprisingly much stronger than I had expected him to be. His iron-like grip was almost as strong as the links holding me to the wall. I continued to struggle until I made contact with his ribs, sending him flying back.

Alois smirked deviously. "It's rude to behave that way towards your master, especially after I've been so generous to you." He chuckled slightly, like he was on the edge of insanity. He grabbed onto the end of my bow tie and slowly unfastened it, letting the fabric slide through his thin fingers onto the floor.

He guided the buttons on my jacket and shirt through the buttonholes so that my bare chest was exposed. He pressed his hand onto my chest and sighed. "You truly are beautiful, Ciel, your body is perfectly sculpted, and those eyes of yours," he reached up to brush the hair from my eyes, "those cerulean eyes of yours that have seen too much, they are nothing more than a compliment to your complexion." He pulled away the eyepatch, revealing the shining mark of the contract that I had made with Sebastian years ago.

"That demon has tainted you, Ciel, and condemned you just like me." He sighed and smiled sadly. "Just like me."

Something changed in his demeanor then and his facial expression transitioned into a crazed look. His sudden mood change was enough to give a person whiplash. Was he bipolar? He giggled seductively and tugged at my pants. I gasped and struggled as much as I could to push him away but it was no use. I couldn't do much since I was still chained to the wall. He yanked my pants off until only my underwear remained.

"A-Alois, I command you to stop!" I shouted despite the tremor in my voice, "let go of me you bastard!"

"Don't talk to me that way, Ciel Phantomhive." He slapped me hard, leaving a stinging sensation on my left cheek. "I am your master and I will do what I want." He practically ripped my underwear off my body, completely exposing me. I gasped and cried aloud, fearing the worst.

Alois slipped the robe off his body and it fell noiselessly to the floor. He bent down and grabbed ahold of my cock, examining it to my horror. This was more humiliation than I had faced in a while. I hadn't been this humiliated since...that incident. That incident that had claimed both my parents lives and had ruined mine. And it was going to happen all over again, I just knew it.

Alois closed his mouth around the tip and began to suck, slowly moving up and down every so often. I found myself allowing a few moans of ecstasy escaped my lips despite my fear and embarrassment. He continued to suck, causing my breath to come in lust-filled pants, nearly pushing me over the edge. My hips bucked upwards as I felt myself beginning to lose control. "A-Alois-" I tried to tell him to stop, that I was going to cum soon, but he pulled back right before I could. I sighed contently as I felt myself cum.

Alois kissed me then and I felt his tongue slip inside of me. I moaned loudly and kissed him back, our tongues fighting for dominance. He broke off the kiss after a few minutes, his breath coming in short gasps. "Fuck," he spat out, gasping, "Ciel, you don't disappoint."

He grabbed my legs then and wrapped them around his waist. I knew what was coming then, and my eyes widened. I remembered well.

* * *

 _I was tossed roughly into a tiny cage that was barely big enough for two people. Chains and metal clashed together as I was locked inside. Hands grabbed at me, shoving me, as the clothes on my body were torn to shreds. Tears were flowing openly from my eyes. "Mother! Father!" I cried, squirming away from the touch of the men. Size really didn't matter in this case; two other men had somehow managed to squeeze in alongside me in the tiny, cramped space._

 _My parents were off somewhere. Were they still alive? The fire had destroyed the whole house by the time I was kidnapped, but I hadn't seen my parents at all during the chaos. I prayed that they were alive. I needed them to save me!_

 _My clothes were now gone completely and I was lying there in front of two full-grown men, naked. I cried aloud and tried to escape but a strong hand held me back. "Hold him still!" one of them shouted. One of them kept a firm grip on my shoulders and turned me around, flipping me over onto the floor. I landed with a hard thud, my vision growing blurry for a moment._

 _I could hear a zipper being unzipped behind me- it must have been the zipper on the other man's pants. But why would he be unzipping his pants?_

 _I soon found out the answer to that question as I felt him thrust into me roughly, easily causing me to experience the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was screaming bloody murder so loudly that it felt like my throat was being ripped to shreds. Why could no one hear me? Why was no one saving me? Why weren't my mother and father saving me?_

 _I could feel myself being torn apart on the inside as the man continued to violate me. I could smell the sharp odor of blood as it trickled down my leg. Just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, he began to thrust harder, faster, until my screams were echoing loud enough so that it was the only noise I could hear. Finally something seemed to squirt inside of me and he pulled out. The other man released me, and I fell limply to the floor. I was too sore to even think about moving anytime soon._

 _He and the other man who had committed that vile act against me exited then, locking the door behind them as they did so, leaving me alone in that hell and in a pool of my own blood._

* * *

I screamed in terror and struggled, pleading with him. "Please, Alois, let me go! Don't do this!"

Alois only smirked and licked his lips playfully. "But why would I leave now? Only a few minutes ago your screams of pleasure were echoing off the walls." He pulled me closer. "I want to hear you scream more, like the little slut you are."

I tried to beg with him again but was stopped as he thrust in harshly, causing me to shriek in pain as his full length was forced inside me. He continued to thrust inside of me, tearing my insides apart. I screamed in pure agony as blood began to pour out from me and as I was pushed against the wall.

He brushed against a spot inside of me that sparked a reaction from me and I moaned. I mentally slapped myself afterwards. How could I let myself possibly enjoy this?

"Do you like that, Ciel?" He asked, smiling, his eyes glazed over with lust. He continued to thrust against that spot and I could feel my passion slowly starting to build up. I hated myself. I was letting him use me for his own pleasure and I was loving it along with him. A Phantomhive was supposed to be the _user_ , not the _used._ It was utterly disgusting.

I bucked my hips upward, trying to make him hit that spot again. My hands curled up into tiny fists as I tried to control my emotions, but it was no use. I let out a gasp as I felt myself come, semen getting all over my stomach. Alois came soon after. He licked the excess cum off of my stomach and cock before kissing me. "I told you Ciel," he said in between his kisses, "I told you that you were mine, didn't I?" His kisses trailed along my neck and ran down to my hips. "And now you have been marked by me forever."

He leaned down and scooped up his robe, sliding it over his small, ivory shoulders. He let himself out of the cell without another word and walked back to the entrance of the cellar. "Thank you for the act, Ciel, it was truly marvelous, a stunning show indeed. I do hope we can perform again," he called out as he slid the metal door behind him.

I was once again left alone to my own thoughts as I felt remorse over what had just occurred. The pain was so intense that I passed out in a matter of seconds, but not before I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek.

* * *

 **So how did I do for my first lemon? Please let me know! Reviews and critique are always appreciated.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, thank you to all who are continuing to read this story! I will continue to try and write and update as soon as possible.**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

 **And of course, enjoy!**

* * *

Alois POV

I skipped gleefully down the hallway to my bedroom for the second time today. Everything was so perfect it was almost unreal. Everything seemed the same but at the same time was so different that I wondered what it was like before I had spent the night with Ciel. The mere thought of him still sent shivers of delight down my spine.

I was in such a good mood that I didn't even get angry with Hannah because she chose to talk casually with me as I passed her by on my way to my room. "You look as if you are in a pleasant mood, your highness," she observed, smiling. She appeared to be carrying my bloodied clothes from earlier when I had that duel with my reflection. That damned reflection that seemed to think he knew more than I did…

I turned the knob to my door warily and cautiously stepped inside. I was almost afraid that I would see something else that would dare to ruin my night. My eyes scanned everything over. The glass shards were gone and the blood stains had been washed away, any traces of earlier had been covered up for good. Hannah had even put up another mirror in its place.

I tiptoed up to it and stood there, staring at myself. My hair was disheveled and my cheeks were tinged with pink. The robe hung loosely over my body. I extended a hand outward and waved at my reflection. It mimicked me and waved back, but no other moves were added. No more crazy outbursts. No more slandering the Trancy Manor or stirring up past memories.

I let out a small sigh of relief and went to my wardrobe to change into my bedclothes. I slipped them over my head and absentmindedly plopped onto my bed. I was drained of any remaining energy I had and it gave me great satisfaction to know that Ciel was the one who tired me out.

Poor Ciel. He had been so adamant that he would have _his_ way, that I would listen to him and do as he pleased. But like any good master, I put him in his place and reminded him who's boss.

I pulled the large vibrant comforter up to my chin and closed my eyes. I could still picture Ciel. His silky ivory skin that stretched over his supple body, his cerulean eyes that lit up in bliss. The feel of his lips; as soft as a feather but forceful enough to leave me breathless.

He was the embodiment of perfection and yet I was miles away from it. Ciel was strong and could obtain anything he wanted because he had the courage and willpower to do it, while I had to rely on others to get the things I desired. I even had to go so far as to physically hurt or threaten others to even love me, and that was truly pathetic. Everyone seemed to look upon him in awe, while other looked down upon me with either complete loathing or pity.

I rolled over onto my side and scoffed. "Stupid Ciel. He thinks he's got the world wrapped around his fingertips just because he bears the name of a Phantomhive. I'll have to shake things up a bit and show him that I'm the one in control. One day he'll be the one begging for someone to love him. He'll come bowing down to his master's feet, begging for my attention."

I grinned, believing every word I was telling myself. I had to be right. No, I was _going_ to be right. I would prove it. _Ciel will one day love me the way that I love him. One day I won't have to force him to love me,_ I told myself. _One day we'll be able to share the same feelings together, and then I'll truly feel happiness._ Thinking these things to myself, I could slowly feel myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

" _Mhmm, Ciel," I leaned my head against the headrest of the bed and moaned. I moved so that I was closer to him, so that our bodies were touching. The taste of him still lingered on my lips, his touch still left my skin tingling in blissful pleasure._

 _He kissed my neck, sucking at my skin. Neither of us spoke anymore, there were no words; just skin and love and passion. I wove my fingers into his hair as he moved downward slowly. His lips brushed against my shoulder blades and then my collarbones. My heart was beating like a drum, fast, heavy, loudly; could he hear it?_

 _Ciel reached out a slender hand and rested it over my beating heart, letting it linger there until he slowly trailed it down to rest at my hips. He grabbed at my belt buckle and stopped. He looked up at me, and his eyes were glazed over with lustful anticipation. He seemed to be waiting for a response so I simply nodded, my cheeks burning._

 _My belt was unfastened and was tossed carelessly to the floor. The next to fall were my black trousers, and then my underwear, the fabric seeming to slide off in slow motion. I arched my back as he slid one finger in, and then another, moaning as he rubbed against that sweet spot inside of me that made everything feel so right._

 _This moment was perfect in every aspect, there was no place I would rather be. Ciel was here with me, loving me, no more holding back for either of us. I gasped as I felt him thrust in. My breaths came in rapid pants, my heart beating even more rapidly. Who knew a heart could beat this fast? It just kept beating faster, louder, until it was ringing in my ears…_

* * *

I bolted upright in bed, my heart hammering against my chest. I looked around me in confusion. Where was Ciel? He was here just a minute ago. I looked down at me and realized I was still in my bedclothes; it must have been a dream. Just a dream and nothing more.

I heard someone knocking fervently at my door. _That must have been what woke me up_ , I thought with frustration. It was the beating of my heart that I had been hearing in my dreams, it was someone knocking on that damned door as if their life depended on it. I cursed under my breath as I crawled out of bed and crossed over to the door. Whoever had interrupted me had better be ready to receive rightful punishment.

I threw open the door with a scowl on my face. It was Hannah. Of course she would be the one to ruin things, as usual.

"Your highness, I have terrible news!" Hannah was out of breath, and she was a sweaty mess. Her eyes darted back and forth nervously.

I sighed. "What is it, Hannah? What could possibly be so important that you had to run all the way here?"

"I-It's Ciel!" she panted, stammering over her own words, "he's disappeared!"

* * *

 **This chapter was shorter than normal, and I apologize for that. The next chapter should be longer.**

 **Please let me know if I am doing good or bad so that I can improve. Reviews and critique are always appreciated and I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I apologize greatly for the long hiatus! It's been months since I've updated this fic and I'm really sorry for that. I've had terrible writer's block when trying to update this, but luckily that's gone away (for now!).**

 **To those of you that are still reading this story- thank you so much and once again I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I'll try to update more often from now on!**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

 **And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Hannah's POV

Alois stood there and tilted his head for a minute, shocked at what I'd just told him. But then he lunged at me and grabbed my collar, shaking me. "How the hell did he escape? You just let it happen, didn't you! You just wanted to do this to me!" He slapped me and then dropped to his knees. I could see his body shake as he cried.

I knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his back. I didn't want to see him crying, but there wasn't much I could do to console him. "Your highness, I-"

"Just shut it, Hannah!" He screeched, his voice sounding hoarse from yelling and crying. "Just be quiet. I don't want to hear it. He's gone and there isn't anything I can do about it. He's gone, and he won't come back."

"For the record, your highness, I assure you I was not the one who set him free. I stood guard down there watching him the entire time, and I never saw him leave. It was the strangest thing." It was true. I had stood down there, keeping an eye on the boy for hours on end, but then he managed to somehow vanish.

Alois raised his head to glare at me. His eyes were rimmed with red and tears stained his cheeks. "Then how did Ciel disappear? I find it hard to believe that he vanished into thin air with you standing there."

"I don't know how it happened your highness, but it's true, you know I would never lie to you-" Alois slapped me again. And again. I could feel the stinging handprints he left behind on my cheek.

"You're lying to me now by saying such things! Can't you see I've endured enough? And now you are going to lie and turn against me!" He hovered above me. "You know how much I hate liars, don't you Hannah?"

He climbed on top of me so that he was now straddling my hips so I couldn't go anywhere. His finger came down and poked me in the eye- the one eye that had already been damaged. I cried out and tried to push him away. "Be quiet and take your punishment!" He pushed his finger in deeper, his nails scratching against the tendons holding my eyeball in place. I tried to keep quiet, really I did, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a long scream that sounding like the pained scream of a dying animal. I knew for sure that my eye was completely ruined and would more than likely have to be removed.

We heard the door open and slam shut. We both looked up and saw that it was Claude who had entered. "What do you want, Claude?" Alois said impatiently, "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Yes, I can see that very well, but I have news that will make you even busier."

At this, Alois raised an eyebrow, paying no attention to the blood dripping from his finger and onto my dress. "And what news is this?"

"As sorry as I am to inform you of it, it appears that Sebastian Michaelis, in addition to Ciel Phantomnhive, has also made an escape. I do not know when he escaped, but it's likely that he escaped sometime overnight."

Alois's face dropped and all blood drained away, leaving his skin as white as porcelain. "W-what?" He stuttered in disbelief. His hands dropped to his sides and he stared ahead of him at nothing in particular.

Claude saw how distraught he was and made a small effort to comfort him. "Ahem, do not get discouraged your highness, we still can catch them and bring them back, if that's what you want."

Alois shook his head almost mechanically. "No. We shouldn't bring them back. Or rather, we shouldn't _have_ to bring them back because they shouldn't have disappeared in the first place!" Just like that, his mood had changed again, and this time the subject of his rage was Claude. He charged towards Claude and pounded against his chest with his fists. "How could you! How could you! How could you, Claude? I am your _master_ yet you let this happen? You let me be robbed of my happiness?" Once again he fell to his knees and sobbed.

Claude snickered, his mouth drawing up a sideways smirk. He dropped down beside Alois and whispered, "Don't worry, your highness, Michaelis won't be able to avoid me for long. I can assure you of that." The evil glint in his eyes confirmed the truth behind his words. I knew he must be planning something.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and hopefully the next chapter will be posted in the near future! Be sure to leave some feedback- I always love reading it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I finally got another chapter up! :D Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **I wish that I could write this story and update it more often, but I have so much on my plate recently. It's insane! So much school work... And now I'm in the process of working on 4 fanfictions right now! I must really be crazy :P Luckily Christmas break is only a week away for me, so hopefully during that time I can update at least a couple more chapters. I'll see!**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors!**

 **Enoy!~**

* * *

Ciel's POV

When I woke up, I felt cool air rushing by my face. I opened my eyes and saw that I was once again under the cover of darkness, but I was no longer inside of Alois's basement; I appeared to be outside. I tilted my head to the side drowsily and saw that I was being carried by Sebastian.

"Sebastian…" I mumbled quietly. He sharply turned to look at me, his face full of concern. When was the last time Sebastian had ever looked concerned for me?

"My lord, how are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?" He spoke so quickly that my tired mind could barely keep up. I wonder what had happened to make him act like this?

Regardless, I managed to shake my head. "No, I'm just...tired." I couldn't feel much of anything, it was as if my whole body was numb. I could see his jaw tighten in anger, but what was he angry about?

Was it because of Alois? Yes, that was probably it. I wanted to tell him more, but I could feel myself slowly drifting into sleep once more.

* * *

When I awoke again, this time I was warm. I was submerged in a warm liquid, and it felt extremely good, considering the fact that I had been freezing my ass off the whole time I was in Trancy's basement.

My eyelids fluttered open slowly. My mind still felt hazy. It was like my mind was nothing but clouds, everything felt so unclear. I felt something cold press against my knee. Whatever it was caused my knee to sting, and I hissed in pain.

"My lord?" I heard Sebastian's voice, and he sounded close. "Can you hear me?"

As my vision cleared up more, I could see that he was right beside me, cleaning a scrape on my knee. I wonder when that happened.

I raised an arm to shield my eyes from the bright light. "Can you keep your voice down, Sebastian? My head is throbbing."

He breathed out a heavy sigh. "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, after a while I thought nothing would wake you."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Nearly ever since we left the Trancy estate, although you did stir once while I was carrying you. Do you remember it?"

I shook my head. I couldn't remember anything since I left that horrid place. He continued to clean my wounds, which was a surprisingly large amount. Bruises covered my chest and arms, there were scrapes and cuts running down my legs. And there was a distinct aching feeling in a rather unpleasant place. My whole body felt like a mass of pain that wouldn't go away. It was never ending, no matter how much I wished for it to leave me.

It must have been a result of that last incident. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself.

Sebastian noticed this, grabbed a towel, and was back within seconds. "Are you cold, my lord?"

"No, Sebastian...it's nothing." I stood up, my legs a shaky mess. After about ten seconds of standing my legs buckled. I would have fallen in the floor if he hadn't caught me.

I just couldn't stand to think about that dreaded incident or of that hell hole in which he kept me, but it all kept flooding back to my memory like a bad dream. I could still feel his touch lingering on my arms, I could still taste him on my lips… I could still hear the way he made me moan, despite the utter disgust I felt as he violated me.

Sebastian carried me back to my bed and sat me down, taking his time as he dried me off and dressed me.

"My lord, I know it's hard to think about what Alois Trancy did to you, but I need you to tell me everything. I need to know what happened."

"No!" I cried out, shaking my head. I couldn't, I just couldn't say it out loud. Not to anyone, and especially not to him. "I can't say it, I just can't." I hung my head down in shame. I didn't have the guts to admit what I had allowed happen to me.

He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to stare him directly in the eyes. His eyes seemed to be pleading with mine. I wondered what mine said back.

"You have to tell me, I have to know what happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"You don't understand Sebastian! I allowed something terrible to happen to me again, and I can't bear to face that fact! When I made the contract with you, I thought that I would become stronger, that I wouldn't ever let someone defile me in this way, but I was wrong. I was so wrong." Tears trailed from my eyes and fell onto the floor. A small pool of them had collected on the carpet and were dying it a darker color. I let my head hang down again. I couldn't stand to look at him as I cried. Sebastian must already think I'm pathetic enough.

He wiped my tears away with his thumb. "You made that contract with me because you were strong enough to look your fear in the eye and stand up to it. You were strong enough to keep moving on despite what you had endured. You made the contract with me so that you could restore the Phantomhive name. Tell me my lord, is this how a true Phantomhive would be acting?"

I sniffled a couple of times and once again lifted my eyes to his. He was right. I did make the contract so that I could take back the Phantomhive name, and with it I would restore not only the honor of my family but the honor of myself as well. I had to keep believing in that.

"Alright, Sebastian. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 **The last couple of chapters have been pretty short, so I'll try to make them a little bit longer next time.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and please don't hesitate to drop a comment! I love feedback :)**


End file.
